Episode 34
Tessaiga und Tenseiga ist die 34. Episode aus dem Anime Inu Yasha. Handlung Inu Yasha lernt Tōtōsai kennen, den Waffenschmied, der sein Schwert Tessaiga geschmiedet hat. Auch Inu Yashas Bruder Sesshōmaru taucht wieder auf und verlangt nach Tessaiga. Tōtōsai lüftet das Geheimnis um Tessaiga und sein bisher unbekanntes Schwesterschwert Tenseiga, woraufhin jedoch ein Kampf zwischen den Brüdern ausbricht Detaillierte Handlung Myōga erzählt einem alten Mann auf einer Kuh, dass Inu Yasha Tessaiga beherrscht hat. Der Mann, Tōtōsai, will das nicht glauben und meint, dass Inu Yasha das Schwert eigentlich nicht verdient haben kann, da er die Technik auch nicht mehr einsetzen kann. Jaken kommt zu einem großen Schädel, der einst als Tōtōsais Wohnung diente. Tōtōsai jedoch ist abgehauen, da Sesshōmaru wollte, dass Tōtōsai ein Schwert für ihn fertigt und Tōtōsai hatte Angst, ihm diesen Wunsch auszuschlagen. Als Sesshōmaru darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt wird, geht er einfach davon. Kagome macht sich große Vorwürfe, dass Kikyō ihr so einfach den Splitter klauen konnte, doch Inu Yasha ist sehr verständnisvoll, was die anderen darauf zurückführen, dass es um Kikyō geht und er nicht will, dass sich der Zorn über den Verlust des Splitters auf Kikyō entlädt. Dann hören sie das Muhen einer Kuh und Tōtōsai kommt angeflogen. Ohne große Vorrede greift er Inu Yasha mit seinem gigantischen Schmiedehammer an und als er auf Tessaiga trifft, gibt es einen Klang von sich, der dem Waffenschmied gar nicht gefällt und er meint erneut, dass Inu Yasha das Schwert nicht besitzen sollte. Das macht Inu Yasha wütend und er greift an, doch schon mit einem Stück Leder kann Tōtōsai den Hieb abwehren, da Tessaiga im Laufe der Zeit enorm stumpf geworden ist. Dann meint Tōtōsai, dass er Tessaiga haben will, um es zu zerbrechen, bevor Inu Yasha damit was Dummes anstellt, doch das will Inu Yasha gar nicht passen und er bedroht den Schmied mit Tessaiga. Nun meint Myōga, dass Tōtōsai dem Hanyō ja beibringen könnte, wie man Tessaiga bedient. Dann packt Totosai aus, dass außerdem "ein Verrückter" ein Schwert, dass Tessaiga gleich ist, beordert hat und ihn töten wird, wenn er es nicht anfertigt, also soll Inu Yasha ihn schützen. Als er den "Verrückten" beschreibt, erkennen die anderen, dass es sich um Inu Yashas älteren Bruder Sesshōmaru handelt. Dann kommt Sesshōmaru auf Ah-Uhn angeflogen und sie erklären Sango ganz kurz, wer das eigentlich ist. Dann will Sesshōmaru Tōtōsai umbringen und Tōtōsai will sofort auf Sesshōmarus Seite übergehen, da er wie Myōga auch weder tapfer noch loyal ist. Tōtōsai meint, dass er ein Schwert schmieden wird, wenn Sesshōmaru seinen Bruder tötet und dann geht der Kampf auch schon los. Inu Yasha ist im Kampf mal wieder zu langsam und wird von Sesshōmaru zu Boden geschlagen. Tōtōsai gefallen Inu Yashas Kampffähigkeiten gar nicht, aber Kagome meint, dass er immer gewinnt. Sesshōmaru meint, dass Tessaiga in Inu Yashas Händen nicht richtig genutzt wird wo Tōtōsai ihm zustimmt, doch dann rappelt sich der Hanyō wieder auf und geht erneut auf seinen Bruder los. Sesshōmaru fragt ein letztes Mal, ob er sein Schwert bekommt, doch Tōtōsai pustet auf einmal Feuer aus seinem Mund und meint, dass Sesshōmaru schon ein Schwert von ihm erhalten hat, auch aus einem Fangzahn Inu no Taishōs, Tenseiga. Der Vater der Brüder hatte so festgelegt, dass Sesshōmaru Tenseiga erhält und Inu Yasha Tessaiga, doch Sesshōmaru bezeichnet es als nutzlos. Als Tōtōsai den Boden in ein Meer aus Flammen verwandelt, verschwindet Sesshōmaru, aber er will wiederkommen. Als Tōtōsai mit den anderen wieder wegfliegt, meint er, dass Tenseiga zwar ein sehr starkes Schwert ist, doch es schneidet nicht. Wenn jedoch der Besitzer wirklich einen Menschen retten will, so kann er ihn mit Tenseiga wiederbeleben. Tōtōsai versteht nicht, dass Inu no Taishō die Schwerter so und nicht anders verteilt hat, da Sesshōmaru für Menschen gar nichts übrig hat. Jaken fragt Sesshōmaru nach den Kräften Tenseigas und Sesshōmaru meint, dass er es ihm gerne demonstrieren wird und schlägt mit Tenseiga auf ihn ein. Was er selber jedoch nicht erwartet hätte ist, dass er danach einfach wieder aufsteht ohne eine Verletzung, denn Tenseiga ist ja stumpf. Dann kommt ein Drache aus dem Sumpf in der Gegend und Sesshōmaru macht ihn nieder. Als er dessen Klaue so liegen sieht, fasst er einen Plan zur Eroberung Tessaigas. Als Tōtōsai das Schwert wiederhaben will, da er meint, dass dieser nichts mit Tessaiga anfangen kann, doch dafür bekommt er nur eine Beule und fliegt davon. Nach wenigen Minuten kommt er auf der Flucht vor Sesshōmaru wieder, Inu Yasha geht auf seinen Bruder los und dieser beginnt, mit der Drachenklaue zu kämpfen. Er meint, dass der Hanyō keine Chance hat, wenn er nicht endlich lernt, Tessaiga zu benutzen. Soundtracks #Sign of Unrest (ab 1:02) #Title Card Theme #Delinquent Monk, Miroku #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age #Searching for the Sacred Jewel #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age (ab 1:08) #Fight to Death #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel #Attack #One Day in the Village #Demon Charm #Attack (ab 1:07) #Old Flea, Myoga #Demon, Sesshomaru (ab 1:00) #Half Demon, Inu Yasha